<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Headache by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401019">Headache</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Perfume, Shopping, Silly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Non sapeva se a dargli quell’emicrania pungente fosse davvero il profumo. <br/>Probabilmente, quello che lo confondeva a tal punto da starne male, era proprio Kei. <br/>Cosa non si sopportava, per amore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Headache</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">- Headache -</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kei girava fra gli scaffali, armato di cartoncini e un’aria quasi sognante, mentre continuava a spruzzare profumi su di essi e annusarli concentrato, come se quella sola prova fosse qualcosa di fondamentale.</p><p>Poi si voltava verso Daiki e gli metteva il cartoncino sotto il naso, spingendolo a sentire a sua volta il profumo, senza dargli possibilità di scampo.</p><p>Era da quasi un’ora che erano dentro quella profumeria, e Daiki cominciava davvero a non poterne più.</p><p>Non gli piacevano particolarmente i profumi, però non gli avevano mai dato eccessivamente fastidio.</p><p>Li portava anche se si trattava di metterne poco, o non gli causava comunque problemi sentirli indosso a qualcun altro.</p><p>Ma quello era decisamente troppo.</p><p>A meno di venti minuti da che erano entrati, aveva già cominciato a sentire le prime avvisaglie dell’emicrania, e in quel preciso momento gli sembrava davvero che la testa fosse sul punto di esplodere da un momento all’altro.</p><p>Aveva provato più volte a chiedere a Kei se avesse deciso, o a indirizzarlo verso un profumo piuttosto che un altro, ma il più grande pareva non volersi decidere mai.</p><p>“Kei...” gli mormorò ad un certo punto, storcendo la bocca, mentre l’altro continuava a provare i profumi più disparati.</p><p>“Che cosa c’è, Dai-chan?” domandò, voltandosi verso di lui con le sopracciglia alzate. “Stai bene?” chiese poi, probabilmente vedendolo pallido.</p><p>“No, non mi sento troppo bene... credo che sia colpa del troppo profumo, ho davvero mal di testa... ti dispiace se esco?” chiese, storcendo il naso.</p><p>Inoo scrollò le spalle, affatto preoccupato.</p><p>Si diresse poi verso uno degli scaffali e afferrò con aria decisa la confezione di uno dei primi profumi che aveva provato, dirigendosi verso la cassa.</p><p>“Tu comincia ad andare, se stai poco bene. Io pago questo e ti raggiungo.”</p><p>“Tu... avevi già deciso quale volevi?” Daiki aveva gli occhi spalancati in un’espressione quasi sconvolta.</p><p>“Oh sì. Mi stavo solo divertendo a provare anche gli altri, ma era questo che volevo.” fu la risposta del fidanzato, data con un sorriso, prima di portare il profumo alla cassa.</p><p>Arioka rimase immobile per qualche secondo.</p><p>Ora, era davvero combattuto.</p><p>Non sapeva se a dargli quell’emicrania pungente fosse davvero il profumo.</p><p>Probabilmente, quello che lo confondeva a tal punto da starne male, era proprio Kei.</p><p>Cosa non si sopportava, per amore.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>